


Kuscheln und ein bisschen Sex

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Friedrich und Johann liegen abends zusammen im Bett.





	Kuscheln und ein bisschen Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



_Das Leben ist so schön,_ dachte Friedrich und seufzte leise. Es war Abend, sie lagen im Bett, er hatte sich in Johanns Arme gekuschelt, und Johanns Hand streichelte durch seine Locken. 

Erst vor wenigen Monaten hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, die restliche Zeit ihres Daseins gemeinsam als Paar zu verbringen. Es war so wunderschön, mit dem Mann zusammenzuleben, den er schon davor so lange aus tiefsten Herzen geliebt und begehrt hatte. Es war wunderschön, morgens aufzuwachen, und direkt in die Augen seines Liebsten zu schauen. Und es war wunderschön, abends gemeinsam einzuschlafen. Es war alles so schön und auch aufregend.

Johann hauchte einige zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Stirn, seine Finger waren noch immer damit beschäftigt, ihm durchs Haar zu streicheln.

Friedrich liebte es sehr, wenn Johann das tat, wenn er ihn dort streichelte. Es lag sicher auch ein wenig daran, dass Johann ihn von Zeit zu Zeit küsste, aber heute liebte es er offensichtlich etwas _zu_ sehr ...  
Er fühlte das Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen immer deutlicher. Es bahnte sich eindeutig eine Erektion an. Nun ja, es war eben alles immer noch aufregend und ja auch immer noch ziemlich neu zwischen ihnen. Trotzdem war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm, dass er gerade hart wurde, nur weil Johann ihn an einer „harmloser” Stelle streichelte, und ein bisschen küsste. Er entschied sich dafür, seine Erektion jetzt einfach zu ignorieren.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Johann gegen sein Ohr.

Mist. Das ließ ihn nur noch härter werden. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Liebling.“

Johann lachte leise.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er lächelnd.

„Es ist deutlich zu hören, dass du erregt bist.“ Johann grinste breit. „Und zu spüren war es eben auch, als du dich ein kleines Stück gedreht hast.“

 _Oh._ „Entschuldige bitte.“

„Dafür brauchst du dich nun wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen.“

„Na ja, aber eigentlich wollten wir doch nur noch etwas kuscheln und dann schlafen. Vermutlich denkst du ohnehin längst, dass ich ... unersättlich bin.“

Johann lachte wieder, diesmal lauter. „Mein unersättlicher Fritz“, neckte er. Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Decke, und er fing an, Friedrichs Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Schlafanzughose zu streicheln.

„Johann“, keuchte Friedrich. Er wurde durch Johanns Berührungen härter und härter.

Johann rieb und streichelte ihn weiter, und sie tauschten währenddessen den ein oder anderen Kuss aus. Johann ließ von Friedrich ab, um ihn von seiner Hose zu befreien.

Friedrich stöhnte auf, als Johann ihn nun direkt anfasste, ohne Stoff dazwischen. 

Johann spielte ein bisschen mit den feinen Härchen, er fuhr weiter runter, streichelte vorsichtig seine Hoden, dann schloss er seine Hand um Friedrichs harten Schwanz. Seine Finger glitten auf und ab.

Erst küssten sie sich noch weiterhin, aber schon bald war Friedrich gar nicht mehr in der Lage zu küssen, und er atmete und keuchte nur noch gegen Johanns Mund.

Johann steigerte nach und nach immer mehr das Tempo, und schließlich flogen seine Finger nahezu über Friedrichs Erektion.

„Ich bin gleich soweit“, stöhnte Friedrich.

Johann ließ von ihm ab, aber nur um wenige Sekunden später noch fester Friedrichs Erektion zu umschließen und seine Hand noch schneller auf und ab zu bewegen.

Und dann konnte Friedrich nicht mehr. Er kam, und der erste Schub Sperma schoss aus seiner geschwollenen Spitze.

Johann bewegte seine Hand weiter, so lange, bis Friedrichs Orgasmus allmählich wieder abklang. 

„Gott, Johann ...“

Nachdem sich Johann kurz die Hand gesäubert hatte, zog er Friedrich fest in seine Arme, und sie tauschten einen langen Kuss aus.

Sie kuschelten und hielten sich, bis sie irgendwann glücklich einschliefen.


End file.
